


Cryptogram

by thingswithwings



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Teenagers, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanna hear a secret?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cryptogram

**Author's Note:**

> Contains sex between two fifteen-year-olds.

  
"Wanna hear a secret?"

Lilly always asks if she wants to hear a secret, or if she wants to know something dirty, if she wants to listen to some gossip. The secrets, the dirty stories, and the gossip are almost invariably about Lilly herself.

Veronica always says yes.

"Yes," Veronica says, a little breathlessly, smiling. They're sitting crosslegged on Lilly's bed, comfortable in shorts and t-shirts. Lilly's toes occasionally brush Veronica's calf as they shift in the heat.

"Okay, swear you won't tell." This with a mock-serious look. Veronica rolls her eyes.

"Swear!" Lilly insists.

"Who am I even going to tell?" Veronica asks reasonably, but she's already holding out a pinky.

"What are you, in fourth grade? We're not pinky swearing. Raise your right hand, this is serious!" Whenever Lilly says that something is serious, she gets a little line between her eyebrows as if it actually is. Veronica obediently raises her hand.

Lilly laughs. "That's your left hand, moron," she says, grabbing Veronica's wrist and hauling it down. Veronica squinches her eyes closed in embarrassment and laughs at herself, then raises her right hand, then her left hand, then her right hand again, parodying her own indecision.

"Here, okay, let's straighten this out," Lilly says, sighing and shaking her head. Veronica grins. Lilly grabs up a marker from the bedside table – purple, the smelly kind – and pulls the cap off with a businesslike motion.

"This," Lilly intones as she carefully marks a capital R on the back of Veronica's hand, "is the _right_ hand. And this," she grabs up Veronica's other hand, her palm kind of sweaty, her fingertips running along the outside of Veronica's wrist, "is the _left_."

Everything smells of fake grape from the marker. Still holding Veronica's wrist, Lilly meets her eyes and asks, kindly, "Do you want me to go over that again?"

Veronica laughs and pushes at her shoulder. "Loser," she says, without losing the grin from her face.

"Oh, good idea!" Lilly exclaims, coming back towards her with the marker, aiming for her forehead. Veronica realises what she's up to a second too late.

"Oh no no nononononono ahhhh!" Lilly pushes her down on her back and is hovering near her nose with the marker, but Veronica manages to hold her back. The fake-grape smell is strong and sweet.

"No _way_ are you writing on my forehead with that thing," she giggles, trying to keep her grip on Lilly's wrists.

"No?" Lilly shifts so that she's straddling Veronica's hips, sliding her bare legs along Vernoica's.

"No," Veronica says, still breathing hard, but not laughing anymore.

All at once, Lilly slides her hands back and out of Veronica's grip, giving up. Or maybe not giving up, maybe doing something else entirely, because the next words she says are pitched low, dirty and playful in the way that her voice gets when she's telling a secret, or telling something dirty, or sharing gossip.

"Where should I write with it, then?"

Veronica blinks; time seems to dilate in the warm air. Then she wordlessly holds out her arm.

Lilly cocks her head to one side and smiles her usual lascivious smile, breaking the tension. "Let's see, what _am_ I going to write . . . ?"

"Clearly, you should be writing an ode praising my many virtues," Veronica banters back, even though she still feels a little out of breath, even though Lilly's hips are still bracketing hers and making her feel a little too hot.

Lilly sighs dramatically. "I would, but Veronica doesn't rhyme with anything," she complains. "Except harmonica."

"Hannukah," Veronica says, a grin stretching her face. "Santa Monica."

"This definitely sounds like a fabulous poem," Lilly deadpans, her eyes on Veronica's forearm as she writes, the tip of the marker pressing ticklishly against her skin. "Veronica played her harmonica on a Hannukah in Santa Monica."

"That's not what you're writing, is it? Because that's not really extolling my virtues."

"I'll extoll whatever I want. Shut up about your virtue." This with a fast grin that makes Veronica's face heat up.

"There," she says, finishing with a flourish and turning Veronica's arm back towards her. "One of your virtues." Lilly has written "SWEET AS APPLE PIE" in giant block letters.

"Oh, thanks for that, I'm going to look like a dork with that on my arm."

"You look like a dork anyway."

Veronica frowns. "Plus, I probably taste more like fake-grape marker than apple pie."

Lilly's lips spread lushly against the skin of Veronica's arm, wet and suckling over the place she's just written. Veronica shifts at the sudden kiss, but her hips don't go anywhere – just jostle against Lilly's cool thighs.

Then Lilly pulls back, wrinkling up her nose. "Blech. Nope. It just tastes like marker, not even like fake-grape."

Fake-grape, Veronica knows, is Lilly's favourite food.

"Too bad," Veronica says, trying to imitate Lilly's serious tone from earlier. "You could've saved a fortune in bubblegum."

"What, just by chewing on you instead?" Lilly's got that sharp, wicked, knowing look on her face, the one that she uses on men. "Isn't that Duncan's job?"

"Well, I figured you'd be up for an incestuous lesbian threesome." Veronica doesn't know why she says it; she had some idea of defusing the tension, maybe getting Lilly up off of her and sitting up, but she should've known that Lilly doesn't back down from challenges.

"Duncan's a lesbian?" she asks brightly, and if anything her thighs tighten around Veronica's hips. Or that might just be her imagination. "Of course I'd be up for it. If nothing else, I could show Duncan what to do."

Lilly's fingers were hovering near Veronica's waist; now they dip in slowly, sliding up under her t-shirt, pushing it upwards. Veronica breathes slowly, steadily, as fingertips slide along the smooth skin of her stomach. For a second she thinks Lilly's going to keep going, push her shirt up over her breasts – maybe _touch_ her breasts, and her nipples harden at the thought – but she stops just below the bra line, leaving Veronica's belly exposed.

"I could draw a map for him," Lilly says, sounding like she's breathing heavily herself. For a moment, Veronica doesn't know who she means, but then remembers: Duncan. Lilly was talking about Duncan. As she watches, Lilly uncaps the marker again, braces one hand gently on the side of Veronica's ribs, and draws a long line: from just below her breasts, down her belly and dipping into her bellybutton, down past the top of her cutoff jeans. Veronica reaches down and thumbs the top button open to give Lilly more room.

Lilly's smile is open-mouthed and surprised. She draws a giant purple triangle at the end of the line, pointing down, then writes "THIS WAY" along the side of the line, next to Veronica's navel.

"Crude," Veronica says.

"But effective."

Veronica's heart is pounding in her ears and her stomach feels funny but she reaches up, curls her hand around the back of Lilly's neck and tugs her town, tugs her down even as she lifts her own head up off the bed, and she kisses Lilly's soft wide mouth, wet and slow, warm like the summer day that's all around them.

Lilly kisses back, maybe because Lilly's always a sure thing, maybe because Lilly and Veronica have always been a sure thing. Veronica runs her hand up Lilly's neck and slips her tongue along her lips and can't help the low noise she makes when Lilly's fingers push her shirt up further, when her fingers slide over Veronica's breast – finally, finally – when the pad of Lilly's thumb brushes hard and sure against a nipple.

Then Lilly sits up a little, breaking the kiss, and Veronica feels suddenly exposed, her shirt half off and her shorts half undone, her hand slipping down from Lilly's neck to her arm.

"You, you wanna?" Lilly asks, and it's the only time that Veronica has ever seen her blush.

She nods, not trusting herself to say anything, not sure if she can speak around the knot in her throat. But she's not a coward, goddammit, so she sits up slowly, cradling Lilly in her lap, pressing their hips together even harder. Her mouth is about even with Lilly's neck, so she leans in and kisses her, sucks on the delicate skin there, and Lilly doesn't taste like fake-grape either, but she does taste like sweat and salt, heady and real.

And then it's all happening fast: Lilly's hands pulling at their clothes, getting their shirts off, reaching around and undoing the hook of Veronica's bra, oh god, and Veronica's been naked in front of her dozens of times, hundreds of times, but Lilly's hot gaze lingering on her hard pink nipples makes Veronica shiver.

"Come here," she manages finally, "Come here, come here, c'mere – " Lilly does, gets close, and Veronica's fingers make short work of the front-clasp of Lilly's bra, and Veronica's fingers are stroking the undersides of Lilly's breasts, and she wants her so bad, so bad, that she has to kiss her again, has to get her lips on Lilly's again.

It's faster this time, the kiss, but still soft, still wet - _dirty_ , Veronica thinks, Lilly kisses dirty, but Veronica already knew that, has known it since the time they kissed in the limo, because that was a real kiss, too.

"Can I take off, take these off?" Veronica stutters, already dipping her fingers into the waistband of Lilly's shorts. Lilly nods, and Veronica's hands only shake a little, with anticipation, as she undoes them and pulls them down.

"Might as well take the rest off too," Lilly says. When Veronica meets her eyes she's got that look on her face, that daredevil look that she always gets when she's about to do something insane.

Veronica lets her fingers slide under the elastic of Lilly's panties – robin's egg blue, with "slut" spelled out in little rhinestones over the crotch – and tugs.

"Classy," Veronica says, sliding them down with the shorts, pushing them down to her ankles and then off.

"I knew you'd think so," Lilly says, so _normal_ , and just like that Veronica's got her hands on Lilly's naked body. Just like that Lilly's grinning that crazy grin and spreading her thighs and stretching her arms above her head. Veronica trails her hand up Lilly's thigh, slowly, relishing the cool soft skin. Then, daring, she slips two fingers into her, rubbing lightly against the exposed red flesh, so easy. Being with Lilly is always so easy.

"Come up here," Lilly says, so Veronica does. Together they undo Veronica's cutoffs and push the rest of her clothes off of her, and then they're both naked in Lilly's bed at three in the afternoon on a Thursday.

Lilly kisses her neck, gently, taking her time, then mutters into her ear. "Lie on top of me," she says, and Veronica lets herself collapse down, her leg slipping between Lilly's spread thighs, her nipples rubbing against Lilly's tanned skin. "Kiss me," she says, and Veronica's hair fans out around them like a curtain as she brings her lips down and kisses her and kisses her.

Then Lilly's surging up around her, rubbing herself against Veronica's thigh, and, god, she's hot, and wet, and shameless, looking for friction as her hands rub circles into Veronica's back, as she breathes hot into Veronica's mouth. Veronica feels a low answering throb in her own body as Lilly rubs rhythmically against her. Instinctively, she tenses the muscle of her thigh and presses back, presses into Lilly, giving her the friction she wants.

"Mmmm," Lilly hums against her mouth. Veronica loses track of the kiss, then, slides her mouth down to press sloppily against Lilly's cheek, her jaw, her throat.

"What do you want me to do?" she asks then, her flushed face pressed against Lilly's ear.

If Lilly's embarrassed, she doesn't show it; just grabs Veronica by the wrist and guides her hand down, molds her fingers over Veronica's and shows her just where she wants to be touched. They do it together, four fingers slipping around messily inside of her, over her clit and her labia, pressing against her wet hole, slipping in and out easily.

"Yeah," Lilly says, getting louder. Veronica should've known that she was loud. She smiles at the thought. "Yeah, just, a little lighter – oh, _there_." Veronica keeps her fingers there, keeps pushing slightly and drawing back, the simplest of motions, just easing her hand forward and back, forward and back. Lilly works with her, works herself up onto their fingers where their fingers and tangled together and moving, slow and sure. Veronica kisses her again, kisses her throat helplessly, kisses her collarbone and her chin, wet sloppy kisses because she can't help herself.

"Oh," Lilly starts to say, before too long, "Oh, oh, push in deeper – "

Veronica lets her fingers slide in a little further. She can smell her now, smell them, the warm rich smell that's familiar from long nights alone in her room. Her fingers make soft little wet noises as they move, forward and back, forward and back.

Lilly groans, then, long and drawn out, rocking a little harder against their hands, her head falling back and her eyes slipping closed. Her thighs clench and release a few times. Veronica only realises that Lilly was holding her breath when she starts to pant, low and fast.

A minute later, she draws their fingers out and, eyes still closed, brings them up to her mouth.

"Ew," Veronica says, shocked despite herself. Lilly cracks open one eye.

"Y'think so?" And then she's up off her back and pushing at Veronica's shoulders until Veronica falls back on the bed herself. Veronica feels so wet that she thinks she's leaking onto the bedspread, but she spreads her thighs anyway, because she knows it's her turn, and even though she's terrified she's also filled with happy anticipation, all the cells in her body awake and aroused. She closes her eyes.

There's a kiss then, just below her breasts. She looks down to see Lilly kissing her way down the line she drew earlier, her lips nudging at Veronica's skin just next to the purple ink. Lilly glances up and catches Veronica looking at her.

"Just following my own advice," she says, and Veronica laughs, full of good feeling, and curls her knee around Lilly's side, letting her heel scrape fondly against Lilly's shoulderblade.

Lilly reaches the bottom of the arrow, but then keeps going, undaunted as always by the edge of the map. Veronica loves her so much in that moment: loves her completely. If she had the purple marker, she thinks that maybe she could compose an ode or two.

She lets her head fall back and her hips twitch open even further as Lilly lips at her, kisses her folds and her clit and her hole. Veronica lets her arms rest, palm-up, on either side of her head and relaxes, trusts Lilly to look after her. Her fingers fumble against the lips of Veronica's sex, the way they didn't fumble on her own, and there's something good in that, too; it's a relief to learn that Lilly doesn't know all the secrets.

When Lilly slips her fingers inside, when Lilly lets her tongue press gently against her clit, Veronica feels like she's been waiting for it all this time. That maybe she's been waiting for it ever since she started dating Duncan. Lilly moves slowly, a little unsure, but every stroke of her fingers feels so damn good, so much better than it's ever been when Veronica's tried it on her own. Veronica spirals slowly upwards, feeling herself clench, feeling liquid spill from her body, as Lilly's hot breath and Lilly's clever little fingers urge her on.

"Oh, Lilly, I, please – " she squirms, wanting to press into it, wanting more. Lilly takes her at her word and goes a little faster, still that light, gentle motion, lips working fast and soft against her. Veronica thinks that she cries out as the hot rushing pleasure gathers inside her, as it shudders through her, as she presses up one more time into Lilly's waiting body.

Whatever noise she makes, it's enough, because Lilly's crawling back up her body, her fingers still pressed inside, giggling and shushing her, clamping her other hand over Veronica's mouth.

"Jesus, shut up, shut up, oh my god," Lilly's saying, laughing at her, kissing her face, sliding her fingers slowly over Veronica's clit as the aftershocks of her orgasm rumble pleasantly through her.

Veronica's trying to get her breath back, but Lilly's expression is so comical that Veronica's caught suddenly with the giggles. They're always contagious, the two of them: Veronica can never keep a straight face while Lilly's laughing, not ever. So she gasps helplessly and laughs, and it's almost as good as coming, this laughter, her body still keyed up, Lilly still resting inside of her, both of them kissing sloppily and laughing and getting spit all over each other.

There's a knock on the door. Mrs. Kane's voice comes from the other side: "Girls? Is everything okay in there?"

They both freeze, eyes wide, staring at each other, but then that's funny too, and they both start to shake with silent repressed giggles.

"Fine," Lilly manages, eventually, sounding for all the world like she's being strangled by a home-invading psychopath.

"Nothing," Veronica calls out firmly, trying to help. Lilly rolls her eyes at her.

"Way to be suspicious," she hisses. The both hold still, both hold their breath while they wait for Mrs. Kane to open the door.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Kane asks eventually.

Lilly nods, mock-serious again, and takes a deep breath before calling out, "We're fine, Mom, we're just huffing markers in here." Veronica laughs out loud at that: can't help herself.

"Don't spend all day locked up in there, it's beautiful outside," Mrs. Kane admonishes. Veronica hears her footsteps as she walks back down the hall.

"Jeez," Lilly says, once she's gone. "You ever hear of discretion?"

"Nope," Veronica says, beaming an innocent smile and handing Lilly her slut panties. "I learned from you."

Lilly takes the panties and smacks Veronica with them, then collapses back down onto the bed. Veronica only hesitates for a moment before she lies down next to her. She feels self-conscious, naked and sweaty, but she feels good, too, feels some deep and unlooked-for joy unfold inside of her when she reaches out and rubs her palm lightly against Lilly's belly.

"So," Lilly says, stretching luxuriously, "wanna hear another secret?"

Veronica smiles at her, and says yes.


End file.
